marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-8096)
, | Relatives = Howard Stark (father, deceased) Maria Stark (mother,deceased) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Stark Tower, Manhattan, New York City, NY | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Arc Reactor in his chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businessman, Inventor, Superhero | Education = MIT education | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brandon Auman | First = Avengers Micro Episodes: Iron Man Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Tony Stark was a billionaire playboy and industrialist who owned Stark Industries. He supplied S.H.I.E.L.D. and the United States Military with advanced weapons and other necessities. Working Solo Shortly before joining the Avengers, Tony Stark was seen in combat with a large robot. Not long after defeating the giant robot he was told about an attack on the United Nations Building. With many people in danger including the president of the United States. Tony quickly donned the Iron Man armor and engaged the attackers; who at this point were identified as agents of Hydra. During the battle, Iron Man realized that the mechs Hydra was using were actually built with some Stark Industries components. S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived in the midst of the battle, sending in their own mechs to help out Iron Man. The enemies were all defeated, but when Iron Man realized that the S.H.I.E.L.D. mechs were also composed of Stark Tech, Tony was less than pleased. He boarded Nick Fury's Helicarrier, demanding an explanation. Nick Fury explained that that was what Stark Industries was supposed to be doing: supplying S.H.I.E.L.D. with weapons. Founding of the Avengers Around the same time of a massive super-villain breakout occurring in four main prisons, Iron Man was on a mission to Latveria where he dismantled a weapons exchange between A.I.M. agents and some of Dr. Doom's forces. Upon returning back home he received a transmission from Pepper Potts, informing him of a massive breakout. Tony Stark and several other superheroes soon found themselves thrust into a violent confrontation with Graviton, a supervillain that Nick Fury had detained in an underwater prison for several years. With the combined efforts of Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Thor, and even the Incredible Hulk, the superheroes finally managed to subdue the powerful supervillain. Although Tony Stark had preferred to work alone, he came to realize that there were some threats that he couldn't defeat alone. So on that day, Iron Man and the other members of the team officially declared themselves "The Avengers". Early on in the Avengers' history, the Enchantress used the Hulk to try to fracture and weaken the team. Despite defeating the breaker of worlds, the team was soon ambushed by the Enchantress herself and her Executioner. Although the Hulk returned to turn the tide of battle, ultimately the Hulk left the team, upset at the team's distrust. While searching for the Hulk up in the icy north, the team discovered the frozen body of Captain America. After Iron Man detected that the war hero was still alive, the Avengers transported him back to the States. As they approached New York Captain America awoke, disoriented from the sixty plus years sleep. Suspecting he was captured by Hydra, the old hero proceeded to fight his way off the Quinjet, stopping only upon sight of his and Bucky's memorial statue. After a joint attack by Baron Heinreich Zemo and "Dough Boy," Captain America joined the Avengers. Attack of Kang the Conqueror When the time-traveller Kang arrived to kill Captain America, who he believe to be the future cause of the destruction of Earth, Iron Man managed to get to the villain's special throne to defeat him. When Kang escaped, Tony pushed himself to the limit to find Kang's space-ship. When the Avengers arrived, he managed to hack it and threatened Kang to send it to the future. Wasp alerted Tony this would cause the death of Princess Ravonna, Kang's wife. Kang was finally imprisoned in the special Prison 42, in the Negative Zone, where the villain claimed the presence of Captain America in this time would cause a war. Battle in the Nine Realms Iron Man fought the Living Laser when the Masters of Evil tried to use the Norn Stones to bring an invasion from Asgard to Earth. When the Norn Stones were destroyed, Tony was sent to the realm Svartalfheim, where he built a new armor in order to defeat Loki, who had taken Odin's power and Thor prisoner. While the rest of the Avengers were defeated, Iron Man used his new armor to battle Loki until his teammates recovered and fought the Asgardian villain. When Giant-Man damaged the magic tree Yggdrasill, Loki's power returned to Odin, who woke up from his sleep and confronted Loki, sending him to a new punishment. Return to Earth When the Avengers returned Earth, Tony briefly used his old Mark III, and used it to fight Doctor Doom, who had kidnapped Janet van Dyne and Invisible Woman (of the Fantastic Four). Days later, he created a new Iron Man Armor, the Mark IX, which he used to fight A.I.M., when that group tried to steal all Stark's data from the Stark Tower. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Iron Man armors | Transportation = Iron Man armors, Quinjets | Weapons = Repulsor and conventional offensive and defensive weapons and shielding | Notes = *Voiced by Eric Loomis | Trivia = *When the Avengers were demanded the register unlike his comic counterpart (during Civil War), Iron Man declined for registration. * Like his movie counterpart, this Tony Stark also has brown eyes. *Also like his movie counterpart, he also changed the companies direction into Arc Reactor tech, which caused Stark Industries to doubt him. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Stark Family Category:Armor Users